31 de octubre de 1981
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Cuando Sirius despertó esa mañana, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Pero nunca imagino, que el 31 de octubre de 1981, todas sus pesadillas se harían realidad. Como vivió Sirius el día en que los Potter murieron
1. Chapter 1

**31 de Octubre de 1981**

PRÓLOGO 

_**Pretender que nada pasa, cuando los cigarrillos se acaban.**_

Hay días en la vida de un tal Sirius Black, en los que se levanta de buenas, con optimismo, con insaciables ganas de comerse el mundo y tal vez la luna, con el pulso tranquilo y la conciencia limpia.

El 31 de octubre de 1981, no fue uno de esos brillantes días.

Despertó sobresaltado, temeroso, con el corazón latiéndole con furia contra las costillas, los pulmones faltos de oxigeno, bañado en sudor frío y la mente confusa, errante, que luchaba por escapar y terminar de despertar de una siniestra pesadilla. Si bien le había ido como mucho, durmió 3 horas, aunque ni una de ellas fue de un descanso reparador, pues las pesadillas le persiguieron una tras otra sin tregua y no era la primera noche que pasaba así.

Sin embargo, había algo que diferenciaba aquel despertar de los anteriores, era como una mala sensación; justo ahí, en la boca del estómago, que le estrujaba las entrañas y hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza y de sólo pensarlo, sintió ganas de vomitar.

No estaba en su casa, ni sabía precisar de momento, en donde se encontraba. Después, al mirar a su lado derecho y reparar en que no era el único que había dormido en el mullido colchón, recordó donde se encontraba. Diferenciando de otros días, el hecho de saber que había pasado la noche dando algo mas que saltos en el colchón, no le hizo sentir ni tantito mejor, en todo caso, peor.

Por más que se esforzó, no logró recordar del nombre de la rubia que a su lado dormía tan placidamente, totalmente entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, hecha un ovillo en las sábanas, ajena a toda preocupación.

Habiendo ya recuperado el aliento, Sirius abandonó su fallido intento por acordarse del nombre. Desistió, más que nada, porque le estaba empezando a doler –más- la cabeza. A lo mejor era, pensó Sirius, que al llevársela a la cama, no hubiera tenido el detalle de preguntarle el nombre. Podía ser eso, era de la clase de cosas que solía hacer y con este pensamiento, Sirius compuso algo bastante parecido a una sonrisa, pero que después de todo, no lo era.

Se levantó con premura, aún asustado sin saber de qué, dispuesto a irse, a quién sabe Merlín dónde, pero lejos de allí. Se abrochó los pantalones de mezclilla ya rotos y desgastados, recogió su camiseta del suelo a tres metros de la cama y se plantó frente al espejo.

En aquel, no muy limpio, espejo, en ese objeto que según los místicos es capaz de mostrar la verdadera alma de los hombres, con cara apática y desvelada, había un hombre joven, de cabello negro, ojos grises que a pesar de las semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño, seguía conservando en sus facciones su tan característico encanto.

Se pasó una rápida mano por el negro cabello y antes de desviar la mirada de su propio reflejo, éste le gritó: ¡BLACK!

Y "¡BLACK!" como siempre, hizo eco en la cabeza de Sirius, devolviéndolo de nuevo a sus pesadillas.

-¿Te vas ya? Ni siquiera ha amanecido.

-Si nena -respondió Sirius, al tiempo que se ponía la chamarra de cuero y encendía sin magia el último cigarrillo de una cajetilla que había comprado apenas ayer por la noche. Ya no le duraban nada. Nada.- Lo siento, sigue durmiendo -añadió sin mucha convicción, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios indiferente.

-Debes prometerme que me llamarás mañana- le rogó la chica en tono suplicante.- Podríamos ir a ver a Stubby Boardman.

-Te lo prometo -mintió sin franco remordimiento, porque ni siquiera tenía su teléfono, cogió sus llaves, corroboró que traía la varita y se fue directo hacia la puerta, sin despedirse.

-¿Sabes? -le dijo la muchacha justo antes de que Sirius cruzara el umbral.- Nunca me había sentido tan bien con ningún otro chico. Eres especial.

Mitad cansado de escuchar lo mismo todas las mañanas en boca diferente, mitad complacido; Sirius no estaba muy seguro de ser especial por las razones adecuadas, así que como única respuesta le regaló una amarga sonrisa, expulsó el humo del cigarro y abandonó el lugar.

El frío viento le dio de lleno en la cara, metió las manos en los bolsillos, echó a andar y con tremendo pesar, apagó su último y bendito cigarro.

En efecto, aún no había amanecido, la luna aún se dejaba entrever en el cielo medio nublado. Evito mirarla para alejar malos recuerdos, aunque cuando consultó su reloj, se dio cuenta que los malos recuerdos estaban en todos lados. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y su reloj no era otro sino el mismo que Remus le había regalado en cuarto, para que dejara de importunarle en clase preguntando la hora cada dos por tres.

El hecho de que Sirius tuviera reloj, no mejoró las cosas, porque Remus debió haberse dado cuenta antes, de que su auténtica intención no era averiguar la hora, sino estarle chinchando.

No había ni un alma en todo el pueblo y los pasos de Sirius eran lo único que quebraba el silencio de la desértica calle, lo cual francamente le inquietaba, pues tras los hechos acontecidos, huía de los silencios como quien huye de una plaga de termitas demoledoras.

Le hacían sentirse solo consigo mismo, y pensar en cosas que no quería ni debía pensar.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo rematadamente loco, pensó, soltando una atronadora carcajada para sí mismo que resonó por toda la calle, pues desde hace semanas tenía pesadillas, pero ahora las tenía, incluso despierto.


	2. Mas importante que la sangre

**N/a: De rápido escribo esto.**

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que han dejado review y en segundo, les platico que este fic que trata sobre como vivió Sirius el día en que murieron los Potter, va a tener muchos flash back para que esto se haga un poco más crudo.**

**En este capitulo que consta de dos partes, hablo un poco de la infancia de Sirius y de Regulus.**

**De Regulus, quiero aclarar, que todo lo referente a él y Voldemort es sobre la opinión que Sirius tenía de él y no la que tengo yo, que es muy distinta.**

**En fin los dejo y Reviews plis!**

**31 de Octubre de 1981**

**CAPITULO I**

MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA SANGRE 

"**Ser Sirius, ser niño y ser Black"**

Tal vez, Sirius no fue exactamente un niño amargado, pero tampoco un niño completamente feliz.

Fue un niño simpático, que en la calle agradaba a las personas, de un carisma arrollador y que siempre estaba hablando con desconocidos o con los vecinos muggles, gritón, de ojos grises típicos de un Black, cabellos siempre bien peinados por la señora Black, alto para su edad y muy despierto. Un niño latoso pero que en cualquier otra familia sería admitido con gusto.

Nunca convivió con nadie de su edad, ni con ningún niño en general, exceptuando a su hermano menor, Regulus.

Siempre se vio envuelto en una atmósfera de adultos, de brujas y magos que llegaban a la casa Black con las manos llenas de regalos costosos pero sin una auténtica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

De sus primas mayores, aunque fuente de innumerables regalos y juguetes, Sirius conservaba como único recuerdo aquella tarde en la que tras volver de Hogwarts, Bellatrix y Andrómeda le enseñaron a volar su primera escoba a los 5 años en el patio trasero.

Para cuando Sirius había cumplido los 11 y sus ojos perdían aquel brillo infantil, sus primas eran ya sombras del pasado; Bellatrix, la más temperamental, la que gritaba tanto como Sirius y la que siempre estaba ahí para levantar a Sirius cuando se caía, pero que le regañaba tanto por hacerlo que prefería que lo hubiera dejado ahí tirado, frecuentaba ahora gente extraña, leía libros más extraños aún y su voz había adquirido un tono fanático y desequilibrado.

Andrómeda, que con diferencia era su prima preferida, casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando lo hacía sólo era para discutir con Bellatrix y peor aún, Sirius sospechaba que pronto se iría de la casa.

Narcissa, la menos cercana a Sirius pese a que era la que menos años le llevaba, aún sin haber terminado el colegio había adquirido un brillo cruel e indiferente en la mirada, que para nada le agradaba. Parecía de hielo.

Sirius era el heredero, y aunque en cualquier familia normal ser el heredero implica también ser el consentido, no así en la Familia Black, y no habían sido nunca sus padres fuente de amor y cariño, diferenciándose de nuevo de cualquier familia promedio.

Pero, desde pequeño, Sirius comprendió que su familia no era exactamente una "familia promedio".

Creció escuchando sobre lo que Lucretia Black, hermana de su padre, denominaba "el orgullo Black". Demás está decir que Bellatrix era la principal precursora.

El orgullo Black situaba a sus integrantes por encima del resto, decía que ser un Black era un privilegio del que muy pocos gozaban; que por sus venas corría tanta magia que los Black estaban destinados a ser siempre los más poderosos.

Andrómeda nunca lo creyó. Sirius, poco. Pues Bellatrix hablaba de él con tanto fervor que era imposible no ponerle como mínimo atención. Sin embargo, nunca le gustó el detalle de que Bellatrix le dijera que llegaría a ser un gran mago, no por ser él en sí, sino por el simple hecho de ser Black.

Le molestaba no tener autonomía, y estar encadenado a una estirpe de magos temida por todos.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, a pesar de que Sirius Black, era por naturaleza un niño sociable y amigable, cuando tomó el expreso de Hogwarts, no tenía la menor intención de comenzar a hacer amigos.

Le daba, tenía que admitir, miedo. No confiaba en nadie, nunca.

Era una ley Black, desconfiar de todos.

Y aunque tal vez las reglas se hicieron para romperse, era parte también de su código genético.

Decidió que estaba mejor solo.

Así que cuando aquel niño enclenque de gafas y cabello alborotado se sentó en su comportamiento, Sirius decidió que le debía caer mal.

Cuando se presentó como James Potter con una sonrisa sincera, subiéndose las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz, a la defensiva, Sirius pensó que definitivamente le caía mal. Después, cuando en su rostro se dejó entrever una mueca de asombro al enterarse de que respiraba el mismo oxigeno que un Black, Sirius concluyó que el viaje al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sería todo menos ameno.

Quince minutos después no estaba tan seguro, y media hora más tarde debía admitir que no le caía mal del todo.

Más tarde, cuando empezaron a hablar de quidditch, Sirius platicaba ya emocionado. Se río sin parar todo el trayecto y James con él, intercambiaron sin fin de anécdotas y criticaron a un pariente que descubrieron tenían en común.

Había algo, aunque no sabía precisar qué, en aquel chico bajito de cabello azabache que le hacía sentirse cómodo. Bien.

Pero incluso más que eso, había algo en James Potter, que desde el primer momento le hizo sentirse distinto, que no tenía que fingir, y que Sirius Black podía ser sólo Sirius y ya.

- Sabes, Sirius? Cuando te ríes, parece que ladras.

Risas, tal vez, ladridos; fue lo que Sirius dio como respuesta mientras se agarraba el estómago ya adolorido de tanto reír y se secaba las lágrimas.

**31 de Octubre de 1981**

CAPITULO I 

**MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA SANGRE**

"Los dos hermanos del Sr. Canuto" 

A pesar de que cuando el tren llegó a Hogwarts, Sirius ya hacía perfecta sintonía con James, nunca hubiera creído que diez años más tarde, James fuera algo más para él que aquel niño emocionado que contaba cuando sus padres lo llevaron al mundial.

A una década de distancia, James Potter era su mejor amigo y más que eso, James era... James era... su hermano. El hermano que nunca encontró en Regulus y él a su vez, el hermano que James, como hijo único siempre había pedido a sus padres.

Y ahora que la vida de James, Lily y Harry peligraba, todo lo que Sirius conocía por existencia estaba también en peligro.

Encendió la motocicleta, se subió en ella y tiró al suelo el reloj que Remus le había regalado, preguntándose por qué demonios no se había deshecho de él antes.

Con el ceño fruncido, arrancó la motocicleta y destrozó el reloj al pasar por encima de él.

Notó que de nuevo tenía el pulso acelerado y que necesitaba encender otro cigarro o moriría en el acto.

Debía tranquilizarse, se decía a si mismo, o no sobreviviría ni al medio día.

Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el de la idea: nombrar a Peter guardián secreto.

Una idea perfecta, tan perfecta, que debía felicitarse: Voldemort iría tras él, tras el mejor amigo de los Potter, nunca tras el pequeño Peter. Perfecta, una idea perfecta, aunque tal vez atroz para su sistema nervioso.

Vivía eternamente angustiado por la integridad de los Potter, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto y si Voldemort mataría a Peter cuando éste se negara a dar su paradero. Si moría Peter sería su culpa, él lo metió en todo aquel embrollo, pero si los Potter morían, Sirius no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría con su vida, si es que acaso tenía una.

Cuando ya llevaba más de quince minutos de camino, se dio cuenta de que iba derechito hacia el cementerio donde descansaban los restos de su hermano de sangre.

Cambio drásticamente de ruta y se alejo a toda velocidad del lugar.

El autentico hermano de Sirius era James, sin embargo, cuando el año pasado se enteró por medio de la Orden del Fénix de que Regulus había sido asesinado, tenía que confesar que sí se había sentido mal.

No triste ni feliz. Mal. Tampoco enojado ni indiferente. Mal y en todo caso, confundido. Pues cuando hace ya casi cinco años abandonó el "hogar", creyó haber roto todo lazo con los habitantes de la casa Black, y de pronto se descubría sorprendido ante la muerte de su hermano a manos de los de su propio bando.

Averiguo todo lo que pudo sobre su muerte, que no fue mucho, pues los mortífagos hicieron todo con el cuidado que se espera de unos perfectos asesinos.

Al parecer, se había echado para atrás. El pequeño rey se había asustado y quería volver a casa con mamá. Pero claro estaba que Voldemort mandó que lo eliminaran del mapa.

Clásico.

Era de la clase de cosas que Regulus siempre hacía; echarse para atrás e ir a llorar a la falda de madre. Por eso, nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien. Fue una relación tensa, en la que procuraron no invadir el espacio ajeno, no pelear por el cereal ni nada por el estilo; una relación cordial si se comparaba con los gritos y jarrones que Sirius y Bellatrix se arrojaron en el último verano que pasó en Grimmauld Place.

Tuvieron pocos momentos juntos, tal vez menos de los requeridos para afirmar que fulanito es más que el hijo de tus padres y muchos menos que para ganarse el título de hermanos.

Pero la noticia lo sacudió, sí señor, tanto que James se apiadó de él y le invitó un trago, que se volvieron dos, tres, cuatro y bueno... después perdieron la cuenta.

Lily, que les había estado acompañando, pero sin tomar debido a su estado de embarazada, los dejó temprano, afirmando que tenía sueño, aunque su objetivo era dejar solos a los dos amigos para que hablaran sin reparos.

Sirius evitó a toda costa lo tocante a Regulus y desvió continuamente el tema al embarazo de Lily, después el tema se agotó y empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa y hasta terminó contando como una chica lo bateó ¡a él! ¡A Sirius Black! ¡En un bar! ¡A él!

Y James, al escuchar eso, aunque ya tenía alcoholes encima, concluyó que cuando Sirius empezaba a hablar de sus derrotas con las chicas es que algo andaba fatal.

- Él se lo buscó, Cornamenta, él muy imbécil, se lo buscó por meterse con esa gentuza.

- Admítelo, te duele; un pedacito de ese corazón que no terminas de vender al diablo, está sufriendo.

- Supongo, después de todo, era mi hermano ¿no?

- Exacto, y es un lazo difícil de romper.

- Pero tú eres más mi hermano que "el pequeño rey" ¿verdad? -dijo Sirius con su cara de "di que sí, sí a todo, porque ya estoy ahogado en alcohol".

- Ni que lo digas, eres mi hermano rebelde, me siento honrado, Señor Canuto, de verdad, de poder alardear de mi hermano, ya sabes distinguido aristócrata, rebelde sin causa y criminal del sexo. Todo un honor.

- Ya no soy ningún distinguido aristócrata y te dejaste renegado.

- Sigues siento un aristócrata, te he descubierto levantando el meñique cuando tomas el té y ¿renegado de dónde? Aquí siempre eres bien recibido, déjate ya de complejos –replicó James sirviéndose mas whisky.- Pero debes prometer que cuando me muera, harás que se note que te duele perder a tu hermano ex-astro del quidditch, porque si no lloras lo suficiente, te asustaré en las noches.

- Déjate de estupideces, Cornamenta, que te crecerán los cuernos. Te mueres y me aseguro de seguirte hasta el mas allá, desgraciado. Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo en la jungla. Nunca -dijo Sirius en todo el tono severo que el alcohol le permitía.

- Ok, ok, ok, Sirius, descuida, que todavía te queda un hermano y sin alardear te quedó el mejor... y ahora, a que no puedes ni subir las escaleras de lo borracho que estás.

- A que tú tampoco.


End file.
